Titans Kindergarten: Valentine's Pizza Party
by InspectorOfFluff
Summary: Hey! Here is the follow-up to Titans Kidergarten: Valentine's Games. Love is in the air, as toddlers everywhere give out valentines. Aw, isn't that sweet. Aw, look at Dick and Kori. Why is Gizmo covered in glue? Who is that with Parker? Where is Terra? What does BB have in his pocket. Read and find out! Happy Vantine's Day.


**INSPECTOR: Yay! It's almost Valentine's day! The day whispered everywhere in dark corners near vendors, revered in the chocolate industry, historically known for the martyrdom of St. Valentine, and feared by forgetful significant others...VALENTINE'S DAY! **

**KYO: So, here we are, once again...why am I dressed as Cupid? I'm getting diaper rash over here!**

**RINA: *dressed as Aphrodite* It's in the contract. Now, attend to me slave.**

**NICKY: *dressed as a panda* yay! Spec's doesn't own a thing! Hehe. So pwease don't sue him! Hahaha. **

**BUTTONS: *dressed as chocolate* And…the Inspector…is doing his… first…. collabor… ative…fic….with…Rhett the…Brat Prince….zzzz….**

**INSPECTOR: Now that that's out of the way…down to the important stuff… Who will be my Valentine? J Don't forget to review! **

Zeek looked around and smiled at his students. Lexy had said that she would come over later, now if only Parker would hurry his giant butt up! If he didn't show up soon, there might be a riot on their hands.

But as he looked on, the cinnamon haired teen/ex-Korean popstar smiled. Aw…young love.

***********RobFire*******RobFire*******RobFire********

Dick yelped as a hand grabbed his arm. Turning around he was met with the scariest _thing_ in the whole word. Blonde haired, blue eyed, pick garbed…Kitten Moth!

"Oh Robby-Poo! You looked totes yummy! I really liked your outfit yesterday!" Kitten screeched in a voice that made dogs whimper. Poor Dick was no better. That and the grip on his arm was like a vice.

"So, I was wondering if you would like to be my Valen-"

"Unhand him you vicious harpy." Dick was suddenly ripped from the 'vicious harpy's' grip, and placed behind someone who was dressed in purple and had red hair…was that…

Kori scowled at the other girl. "Stay away from him!"

Kitten glared right back. "Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it?!"

Smiling, a smile that for some reason…looked like it belonged on Jinx's or Raven's face…Kori said, "We'll have a Glormofrin! A duel to the death!" And Kori that proceeded to pull out a Tamaranian battle axe!

Kitten screamed as she ran away. Dick might be cute, but she wasn't about to go up against a psycho with a battle axe.

Turning around-after she put her battle axe away-Kori smiled nervously.

Dick smiled back, happy that his crush had defended her. "Kori I was wondering-"

"WOULD YOU BE MY VALENTINE FRIEND DICK?" Kori blurted out, face becoming flushed.

Struck speechless, it took Dick a moment to process what Kori had said…letting Kori fidget till it looked like she was having an epileptic fit. Finally he grinned, and nodded. A squeal was heard before the Boy Wonder was glomped by an incredibly happy redhead. Aw…love….

***********RobFire*******RobFire*******RobFire********

Zeek looked around. Where in the hell was that pizza! A tug on his pants-jeans that weren't cutting off his circulation-pulled his attention downwards. Aqualad stood there, wide eyes looking at Zeek questioningly.

"Yes Aqualad?"

Suddenly, a nervous look passed over the boy's face. "Um…do you know where Myth is?"

_Hmm…_ there was a glint in Zeek's chocolate brown eyes as he pointed the lad in the right direction. _This is an interesting new development…_

*********AquaMyth*******AquaMyth****AquaMyth********

Myths was reading in a nice little secluded corner, where she could sit peacefully and enjoy her book. She did wonder though where Aqualad was though…

There was a light tap on her arm and she looked up to see the boy in question crouching in front of her. "Could I sit down with you?"

Blushing furiously, the small toddler nodded. What did Aqualad want? Why did he want to _sit _next to _her _of all people? Surely being so cute, and nice and cool, he could sit down next to anyone he wanted…

As the little girl was having her internal rant, Aqualad was having a rant of his own. Finally, he sighed. It was the sigh that caught Myth's attention. Turning to look, she saw that a blush had worked its way on the boy's tan face.

"I was…well…you see…um…" Slapping his forehead in anguish, the boy rummaged around his pockets to look for something. After a few minutes of rummaging, he pulled out a highly crumpled piece of paper. Unfolding it, he began again. "Roses are red…v-violets are blue. I think you're really pretty…and I…like….you too…W-would you be my Valentine?"

Myth could only nod frantically, throwing her book down and hugging her crush. Afterall, books might be good, but reality that was better.

*********AquaMyth*******AquaMyth****AquaMyth********

An door opened and Zeek quickly went to see who it was. When he caught sight of his best friend, he sighed in relief…that is…until he saw the small Korean behind him.

Parker had a lopsided grin on his face, and was practically shaking with excitement. If he had a tail, it would be wagging viciously.

Pasting a smile on his face, Zeek went over.

Parker had just been talking to Gyu-Won…who by the way was perfect, when a throat cleared. He looked up to see Zeek. Smiling widely, Parker introduced the two. "Gyu-Won this is my best friend Zeek. Zeek this is Gyu-Won! I bumped into her on the way here. She said she loved my song last night!"

Blushing, Gyu-Won smiled shyly, and said hello. Zeek smiled at her and returned the sentiment. "Thank goodness you finally got here. Could you please put the pizza out on the table. We're about to have a riot on our hands."

With a quick, "Got it", Parker went to do just that. Gyu-Won watched as the giant teen walked away, a soft smile gracing her face. "He's so wonderful…" She said breathily.

When she turned around, there was a gentle look in Zeek's chocolate brown eyes. "He really likes you…and you like him?"

There was a shy nod…and Zeek smiled once more…before his eyes went black and the air around them became thick with despair…and doom…

Gyu-Won shivered, her brown eyes wide. When had it gotten so cold. When she looked up, she noticed that Zeek had…changed…. His face was gaunt like a skeleton, cheekbones as sharp as blades, and smile even deadlier. His eyes were like a black hole, swallowing any and all light and sending back in a poisonous miasma of destruction.

Zeek's smile widened, revealing a row of fangs. "If you hurt him…" he said quietly, but in a way that Gyu-Won heard perfectly clear. "I will tear out your heart, as it beats in your chest." He looked up from hair as dark as blood. "Are we clear?"

Gyu-Won stared in horror, all she could do was nod.

As suddenly as it had appeared, the gloom and doom disappeared; and Zeek looked like he did when she had first met him.

"Great. Now please, enjoy the party. I have to go make sure that my students understand to take only two pieces at first. If you could excuse me." And the Prince of Hell walked away, only to be swarmed with toddlers, all trying to hug him, and get his attention.

When Parker suddenly came up, with a goofy grin and a plate of pizza for the two of them, all she could do was smile. She'd face the Prince of Hell any day. As long as she had that goofy grin directed at her, she'd face anything…

******Finx*****Finx*****Finx****Finx*******

Wally looked around, wondering where Jinx was. "Hey Wally."

The redhead smiled as he looked at the pinkette. Jinx was so…Jinx…

"Hey, I was wondering what kind of pizza you'd like. Pepperoni or cheese?"

Jinx smiled. "Cheese."

A nod was given as Wally ran off. Jinx hoped that Wally liked her Valentine Card. After all, who else would she give a glued Gizmo attached to Sandpaper in the shape of a heart too…

******Finx*****Finx*****Finx****Finx*******

Parker smiled at Gyu-Won. "So, what do you think?"

Looking at the taller teen shyly, the girl said, "I think you're really cute, and nice, and talented-"

Laughing, Parker said, "I meant the party."

"O-oh…" Nervously taking a sip from her glass, Gyu-Won said, "Um…it's nice…the kids are very cute…"

Parker smiled before he whispered. "I think the same…about the kids too…"

They both glanced at each other, before they blushed. A cheer broke out, and the two looked up. Zeek had said that more pizza could be taken.

*******BBRae*****BBRae*****BBRae****BBRae*******

Beast Boy smiled as Raven sat next to him, eating pizza. Could this day get any better. Remembering what was in his pocket, the smile widened. It just might.

Raven had said that she wanted to give something to him. What was it?

When they had both finished, they glanced at each other. "On ta count of twee?" BB asked.

Nodding, Raven put her hands behind her back, and BB did the same. "One…two…three!" And they both took out homemade valentines.

Smiling, Raven looked at the slighltly lopsided purple heart. Written in gold crayon, in Beast Boy's distinct scrawl,

"To My RaE!

Viowets R pretty! Roses R two! But I t'ink ur the prettYiest girl of all.

Would you be my VaLenTine?

-BeAst Boy!

Beast Boy read the one that Raven had given him. It was green, with a foil edge. Written in blue marker, in the neat letters that could only belong to Rae,

"My Grass Stain,

Cute, and like a puppy. Who makes me smile, and laugh. Your grin is like sunshine. Will You be my Valentine?

-Raven.

They both looked at each other, before smiling, and sharing a cupcake. Neither needed to answer, because they knew in their hearts, that they belonged together…and that no one and nothing could change that. Especially since Raven had tied Terra up to a hunk of metal in the middle of the Black Sea. Hehe.

43.5000° N, 34.5000° E

"Hey?! Somebody?! Get me the heck out of here!"

**The End**

**INSPECTOR: So what do you guys think? Did you like it? Hate it? Want more? Well review! And remember, your prince/ss is out there somewhere. They're just too stubborn to ask for directions. Who will be my Valentine? Till Later! **


End file.
